


Take Care

by dapper_robot



Category: SteamWorld Dig (Video Games)
Genre: In between dig one and two, Short, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapper_robot/pseuds/dapper_robot
Summary: Moments before Dorothy left, Lola has something to say





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but sometimes it be like that

The wind was stronger than usual, but strangely suited the situation. She had never thought something like this would happen. But then again, the moment Joe died, everything changed. She had everything ready, and her backpack was steady on her shoulders.

She was going to come back, right? This wasn't a big deal, right? She wasn't going to die. She wouldn't let herself die. El Machino was where her location would be. Then what? She didn't know. Asking around would be an option.

"Dorothy? You almost left without sayin' goodbye!" Lola's voice was heard from behind her. In truth, she had been thinking of it. The thought that maybe if she just left now was still there, maybe not saying goodbye would make her feel better. But seeing Lola was a hard reminder it wouldn't. There was not even a chance.

"Not yet just... Thinking." Dorothy noticed the tension in her own voice, this was stressful, but she wasn't going to wait anymore. It had been so long. If anyone else besides her was gonna search and find Rusty, it'd be the worst of the worst.

"You're brave for doing this, you know", Lola put a hand on Dorothy's shoulder, "Braver than any of the other townsfolk here."

"I don't think it's by that much..."

"Well I do." Lola sounded so confident about it that it threw Dorothy for a loop. She was scared, she literally had no idea what was going to happen. It felt more like an irrational fear if anything, too.

"Thanks."

"Here." Before Dorothy knew it, she had a brown scarf in her hands, "I made it to keep you warm. You'll get cold." Stated Lola gently. Dorothy held it in her hands for twenty seconds solid, then wrapped it around her neck. It felt comforting. There was some seconds of silence, then very suddenly Dorothy hugged Lola.

" _Thank you so much._ " It was quiet, but it was there. She really hadn't expected a gift when she left, for some reason. She just didn't, she guessed. She saw Lola like a mother, so the fact Lola made this for her was amazing. Eventually Dorothy let go.

"You're going to do a lot of good."

"Thanks... I should get going now. It's been long enough."

"Take care of that steam-heart."


End file.
